Quand une retenue dérape
by Magicae Nigrae
Summary: Harry est fou… Fou amoureux ! Lui qui pourtant était sûr de vivre sa petite vie peinarde après avoir envoyé Voldy-chou six pieds sous terre, qui avait fraternisé avec le Quatuor d'Argent, qui avait acquis des pouvoirs et une immense fortune. Mais non, il était Harry Potter, et il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres !
1. Introduction

**Titre :** Quand une retenue dérape.

 **Auteur :** Magicae Nigrae

 **Bêta :** Personne actuellement. (Y a-t-il des intéressés ?)

 **Résumé :** Harry est fou… Fou amoureux ! Lui qui pourtant était sûr de vivre sa petite vie peinarde après avoir envoyé Voldy-chou six pieds sous terre, qui avait fraternisé avec le Quatuor d'Argent, qui avait acquis des pouvoirs et une immense fortune. Mais non, il était Harry Potter, et il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Vous pensez qu'elle me l'offrira pour mon anniversaire ? :3

 **Pairing :** Basée sur un HP/SS, avec d'autres couples sur le côté !

 **Commentaire de l'auteur :** Hey ! Voici ma première fic, sur un couple qui me tient vraiment à cœur ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quand une retenue dérape.**

 **Chapter 1 :**

Hogwarts, le 1er juin 1997.

Harry savait qu'il était perdu. Oh, il avait réussit, par un rituel de vieille magie, à détruire la totalité des horcruxes à distances –il était même resté dans un coma magique deux semaines à cause de celui qui était dans sa tête- avec l'aide de Dumbeldore vers la fin de sa sixième année. Suite à la mort de Cédric, Harry s'était juré de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour venir à bout de Voldemort le plus rapidement possible. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour changer les choses. Donc, à partir de sa cinquième année, il s'entraînait dans la Salle Sur Demande quand l'Armée de Dumbeldore ne l'utilisait pas.

Récapitulatif : Voldy mangeait actuellement les mandragores par les racines et tout allait bien. Les parents de Neville, grâce aux connaissances en botanique de ce dernier et à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'étaient réveillés et suivaient une rééducation pour s'intégrer dans le monde actuel. En prime, Harry avait découvert que non seulement sa mère avait été adoptée, mais que ses parents biologiques n'étaient autre que… Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbeldore ! Tadaaam !

* * *

Flash-Back :

C'est un Harry très énervé qui entra dans le bureau du Directeur d'Hogwarts ce jour-là, un parchemin venant de Gringotts à la main. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas avant de la claquer derrière lui.

"- Harry, mon graçon, quel bon vent t'amène ?" demanda Dumbeldore.

"- Vous le saviez… Vous l'avez toujours su et vous ne m'avez rien dit !" (1)

Il avait hurlé et sa magie crépitait furieusement autour de lui. Il lança le parchemin au sorcier plus âgé pour que ce vieux c… Ce brave vieil homme puisse le lire. Bubus soupira et passa sa main dans sa barbe, ses yeux ayant arrêtés de briller et où perçaient nettement l'inquiétude et la tristesse, mais aussi un peu d'espoir. Mais ça, Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop aveuglé par la colère et sa propre tristesse.

"- Harry, calme-toi…"

"- Que je me calme ? Mais je suis PARFAITEMENT CALME !" le coupa le petit brun.

Il serra ses poings à s'entailler les paumes pour essayer de garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa magie, histoire de pouvoir entendre son grand-père s'expliquer.

"- Si nous t'avons éloigné de nous, c'est parce que nous étions toujours les principales cibles des attaques que je qualifierais de Mangemoriennes…"

"- Ils ont été enfermé quelques semaines à peine après la chute de Voldemort, ceux en liberté se faisaient petits, alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans cette maison ? Quand je suis arrivé ici en première année, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir gardé avec vous ? POURQUOI NE M'AVEZ-VOUS RIEN DIT ?!"

Il avait hurlé sa dernière question comme un dément, un dragon à qui on aurait subtilisé le plus précieux des trésors.

"- Avec Voldemort de retour ? Nous voulions juste te protéger Harry, s'aurait été trop dangereux de te garder avec nous…"

"- ET ALORS ? Vous me serviez l'excuse des protections qui ont été mises en place à cause du sacrifice de ma mère, et que grâce au sang qui coulait dans les veines de ma tante, ces protections étaient valables, alors que ma mère avait été ADOPTÉE ! J'ai du vivre un enfer pendant 15 ANS dans cette PRISON ! J'étais traité comme un ELFE ! RABAISSÉ, AFFAMÉ, FORCÉ À FAIRE TOUTES LES CORVÉES AVANT D'AVOIR APPRIS À MARCHER CORRECTEMENT ! BATTU À CHAQUE PETIT PROBLÈME OU COUP DE MAGIE ACCIDENTELLE ! ME METTRE LÀ-BAS M'A BIEN PROTÉGER, N'EST-CE PAS ?!"

Il s'était enfuit, les larmes dévalant ses joues, sans voir le vieux sorcier qui avait emprisonné sa tête entre ses mains, ni la femme qui était arrivée dans le bureau pendant sa tirade et qui avait plaqué une main devant sa bouche face à toutes ces horreurs. Ses pas l'avaient mené dehors, où, face au Lac Noir, il s'était assit sur un rocher, laissant couler ses larmes. Le froid de ce mois de novembre le dérangeant à peine, sans vouloir rentrer au château. Un rictus désabusé apparut sur son beau visage.

"- Ils avaient raison, les Dursley et Voldemort… Qui voudrait d'un monstre pareil ? C'est de ma faute, si mes parents et Cédric sont morts, c'est à cause de moi… Ils m'en veulent pour ça sûrement… Une plaie vivante, voilà ce que je suis… J'aurais dû mourir cette nuit-là… Pourquoi _lui_ et pas _moi_ dans ce foutu cimetière, hein ?"

Finalement, il avait, d'un revers de manche, sécher ses larmes, puis il était retourné au château, manquant de peu cette fois, une silhouette noire le fixait un peu plus loin. Harry avait rejoins ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son dîner, mais sn estomac était noué et il lui était impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Le visage vide, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amis parler, tout en réfléchissant. Sa décision était prise, se dit-il, en retournant au dortoir des Griffons de 5e année. Il s'entraînerait, pour pouvoir sauver le monde sorcier, accomplir la prophétie, sauver ses amis en vainquant Voldemort, et puis il pourrait quitter ce monde où il n'est qu'un boulet, qu'un indésirable…

Fin du Flash-Back.

* * *

Les mois étaient passés, et Harry avait enfin daigné répondre à une des convocations de ses grands-parents.

"- Tu dois le faire Harry ! Vous dépérissez tous les trois !" lui avait dit Hermione.

Et il l'avait fait, il y était allé. À peine fut-il entré dans le bureau qu'il se retrouva prit dans une étreinte, entouré par les bras de sa grand-mère. Minrerva l'avait serré contre elle de toutes ses forces, en murmurant dans son oreille combien ils étaient désolés et combien ils s'en voulaient de n'avoir rien vu. Albus les avait rejoins dans l'étreinte, et Harry, à bout, avait éclaté en sanglots, s'accrochant à ses grands-parents comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait dormi dans les appartements du vieux couple, dans la chambre que le château y avait magiquement ajoutée.

Après ça, Minerva l'avait initié à devenir Animagus, Poppy aux sorts de soins, et Albus lui apprenait à se battre. Ils avaient intégrés les deux parrains d'Harry dans son entraînement l'année suivante, Rémus ayant repris le poste de professeur de DCFM et Sirius ayant été innocenté lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix avait capturé Pettigrew lors d'une attaque des Mangemorts.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude eu un sourire à cette pensée. La Gazette des Sorciers en avait fait la une, et la nouvelle avait fait un scandale presque aussi gros que lorsque la filiation d'Harry avait été rendue publique.

Puis vint l'affrontement final. Les Malfoys et Snape l'avait conduit devant Voldemort, masqué et prétendant voulant être un nouveau Mangemort. Tout avait été très vite, Voldy, déjà affaibli mentalement et physiquement, n'avait rien vu venir. Harry n'avait eu qu'à lever sa baguette et à prononcer la formule du sortilège de mort pour tuer le fléau des sorciers. Ses amis de Slytherin l'avaient défendu corps et âmes, redorant à ce moment-là leur nom. Depuis, les noms de Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott et Snape étaient connus, comme ceux des membres de l'Ordre qui avaient prêté main forte à l'arrestation des derniers mangemorts, et le sien, à son plus grand malheur, encore plus adulé.

Oui, tout allait bien.

Enfin, presque… Parce que pour revenir à la raison de la perdition d'Harry… Et bien disons ce qu'il en est :

Harry Potter était tombé follement amoureux de son professeur de potion. Il aimait Severus Snape depuis les vacances qui avaient relié sa sixième et sa septième année.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Hop là ! Premier chapitre posté… Vous aimez ?

Dites-le mwa dans les reviews !

 _Magicae Nigrae_


	2. Une éclat de colère

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien, j'espère ? Je suis super heureux de voir que vous aimez ma fanfic, alors je vous poste un second chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à **chlo007, Aleonor Ritsuka Snape, Mimi-sterek, lilieb54340, bambou03, zorchide, Enilrahc, severine32, Toreko, Chevalie, lucia-kun, mai-lan-jully, Ayane Selema Soma** et tous mes autres lecteurs ! =)

 **Noah :** Heureux de voir que mon histoire plaît !

Et maintenant, place au deuxième chapitre…

* * *

 **Quand une retenue dérape :**

 _Oui, tout allait bien._

 _Enfin, presque… Parce que pour revenir à la raison de la perdition d'Harry… Et bien disons ce qu'il en est :_

 _Harry Potter était tombé follement amoureux de son professeur de potion. Il aimait Severus Snape depuis les vacances qui avaient relié sa sixième et sa septième année._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :**

Harry se réveilla péniblement ce matin-là, la principale raison étant son érection dressée qui le narguait. Oh, sa nuit avait été particulièrement agréable ! Il avait rêvé de son beau et sexy maître des potions, avec lui, dans un lit. L'homme avait parfaitement pris soin de lui, avec ses mains, sa langue, sa bouche… Hmmm… Stop ! Maintenant, Harry était si excité qu'il en avait mal. Son visage ayant pris une teinte rouge tomate, il se leva et se traîna jusqu'aux douches de son dortoir. L'eau glaciale eu au moins le mérite de calmer ses ardeurs. Séché, habillé, calmé et coiffé -si c'est seulement possible-, il accompagna ses deux meilleurs amis dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois assit, ils furent rejoints par Luna et Neville, qui se mêlèrent joyeusement à la conversation. Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et remarqua deux choses :

1) Vu le regard de Bubus, plus pétillant que jamais, qui faisait des allers-retours entre Snape et lui, il devait se douter de quelque chose.

2) Snape l'avait regardé, et ses yeux qui d'habitude étaient froids et inexpressifs avaient brillé d'une étrange lueur.

Ses joues ayant de nouveau rosit, il détourna le regard et dirigea ses yeux vers ses amis, qui eux n'avaient pas remarqué son moment d'inattention. Il attendait les deux dernières heures de la journée avec impatience.

* * *

\- Alors Severus, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

Le dit Severus soupira. Le directeur ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix ?

\- Bien Albus.

Une réponse simple, nette et précise, assénée avec tout le venin et la hargne dont il disposait, de cette voix qui faisait trembler tout le monde, sauf deux personnes : Albus Je-Me-Fiche-De-Tout Dumbeldore, et Harry J'ai-Un-Beau-Cul Potter.

\- Intéressé par quelqu'un à ce que je vois ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Voyons, vous ne le lâchez pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure ! Et vous savez que rien n'interdit ce genre de relations ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Albus, je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous savez qu'il n'y ai rien chez moi qui puisse l'intéresser.

C'était vrai, dans un sens. Il était un ex-Mangemort, avait été le pire ennemi de son père et de ses parrains à l'école. Il l'avait rabaissé depuis qu'il avait posé un pied à Hogwarts. Il avait l'âge d'être son père, par Merlin !

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, Severus…

Le vieux c… Le vénérable sorcier qu'était Albus Citronnus Dumbeldore se leva et fit un court discours, rappelant par là aux dernières années le bal qui précéderait leur dernier retour d'ici à chez eux. Il l'avait oublié tiens…

* * *

Harry était nerveux, et sa pauvre petite potion en subissait les effets.

\- Mr. Potter… Vous croyez-vous à ce point intelligent pour réussir une potion sans prendre la peine de lire les instructions, si au moins vous savez ne serait-ce que lire ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi votre potion, qui devrait être rouge, est brune ?

Raaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester la façon dont Snape lui parlait ! Toujours à le rabaisser, à l'humilier, et à lui montrer à quel point il le méprisait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un connard pareil ? Le cœur et la gorge serrés, il releva lentement la tête avec une expression de défi sur le visage, en retenant difficilement les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

\- Il se trouve, _professeur,_ que j'ai oublié d'ajouter un œil de scarabée avant d'augmenter le feu sous mon chaudron.

\- Exactement comme votre père… Si seulement la porte de ma classe n'était pas assez grande pour laisser passer votre tête gonflée par l'égo…

Il n'eu pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'une gifle magistrale lui avait été administrée. Harry rangea ses affaires et sortit, son sac à l'épaule. Néanmoins, avant de refermer la porte, il prit la parole.

\- Sachez aussi, _professeur_ , que je ne suis PAS mon père !

Et il s'en alla hors de la classe. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il laissa couler ses larmes et couru jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

Snape hurla à ses élèves de sortir, mais ils étaient tétanisés. Un deuxième ordre les réveilla et ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Tremblant, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Sa tête cachée dans ses mains, il laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Mais quel con il était ! Ce n'était pas en insultant Harry qu'il pourrait avoir un semblant de relation avec, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de l'indifférence venant de la part de son démon aux yeux verts. Il se releva et marcha dans le château, errant comme une âme en peine, jusqu'à arriver à la tour d'astronomie. Severus monta lentement les marche, les mots d'Harry résonnant encore dans sa tête…

Oh, il savait bien qu'Harry n'était pas son père ! Il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de James, l'arrogance par excellence, qui courrait après les feux des projecteurs. Harry en était bien différent. Il fuyait les journaux comme la peste, il était fier sans être arrogant, possédait un caractère enflammé, fougueux et passionné (Nda : Et il est comme ça au lit ? Sev' : Ta gueule l'auteur, c'est pas le moment !), bien qu'un peu buté sur les bords. Et il était naïf, s'en était presque touchant… Vu de cette façon, il ressemblait à un petit chaton. Le maître des potions eu un sourire à cette pensée, bien qu'il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque l'homme entendit des sanglots provenant de l'autre côté de la porte…

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Vous aimez ? Si vous en voulez un autre, n'hésitez pas…  
REVIEWS ! =D


	3. Un instant volé

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster de chapitre avant ! Vraiment ! En espérant que vous aimerez celui-ci !

Merci beaucoup à **wolf73, Zeugma412, Louanais, Lobotomie, mylwina,** et tous mes autres lecteurs ! Oui, j'ai la flemme de tous vous citer, mais je vous adore ! ;)

 **Zeugma :** Merci ! Oui, mais ça s'arrangera avec le temps.

 **Mimi-sterek :** De rien ! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé faire gifler Severus à Harry. Pour voir l'évolution de leur relation, ben, t'as qu'à lireuh x) !

 **Walala35 :** Ici, ici, ici ! x)

Encore pleins de bisous et de remerciements à mes lecteurs… Voici le troisième chapitre !

* * *

 **Quand une retenue dérape :**

 _Et il était naïf, s'en était presque touchant… Vu de cette façon, il ressemblait à un petit chaton. Le maître des potions eu un sourire à cette pensée, bien qu'il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque l'homme entendit des sanglots provenant de l'autre côté de la porte…_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :**

L'homme en noir resta un moment interdit, mais il finit par ouvrir la porte. La première chose qu'il vit était Harry, les bras encerclant ses genoux, sa tête posée sur ceux-ci. Le corps du jeune homme tremblait à cause de ses sanglots.

Lentement, Severus s'approcha du Griffindor, histoire de ne pas le braquer en faisant de mouvements brusques. Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas, il passa ses bras autour du cops de son aimé et l'attira contre son torse, lui caressant doucement le dos dans des mouvements circulaires. Le maître des potions ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ainsi, avec Harry -SON Harry- dans les bras, mais en le sentant complètement détendu, il fut heureux, bêtement, de voir qu'il s'était laissé aller dans son étreinte. L'homme respira à pleins poumons l'odeur du bel endormi, puis se leva avec le corps fin du Sauveur callé tout contre lui.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il posa son précieux fardeau sur un lit et l'observa. Harry était assez petit, ceci dû aux _très bons_ traitements qu'il devait recevoir chez ses horribles Dursley. Oh, il savait. Les souvenirs d'Harry et sa propre expérience avec la sœur de Lily suffisaient à montrer à quel point il n'avait pas été choyé… Malgré ça, Severus pouvait sans peine deviner la silhouette finement musclée cachée sous l'uniforme de l'élève. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille semblaient incroyablement doux… ( Sev' : Je confirme ! ) Ils donnaient vraiment envie de passer ses doigts dedans. Son visage aux traits fins et sa bouche pleine n'appelant qu'aux baisers étaient beaux, à damner un saint, et Salazar savait que Snape n'en était pas un. Pour finir, l'image des yeux émeraudes dessinées en amandes qui en ce moment étaient cachés derrière les paupières closes aux longs cils du Golden Boy renforçait cette impression de fragilité et cet air androgyne qui vous donnait envie e le protéger… Il était tout simplement sublime.

Severus lança un _tempus_ pour voir l'heure et soupira, il allait devoir partir et laisser SON griffon se réveiller seul, si il voulait éviter de se comporter en parfait connard une nouvelle fois… Il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles, douces, de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Plus-Avoir Peur-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom. (Nda : Plus long encore le surnom, c'est possible vous croyez ?)

Avec un dernier regard, rempli de regrets, il quitta la salle où dormait Harry.

* * *

Harry se réveilla vers la fin de la journée. Il se demanda un moment comment il avait fait pour se retrouver -encore- dans un lit à l'infirmerie, et se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il rougit en se rappelant de la façon dont il s'était senti bien et à sa place dans les bras du professeur de potions. Severus l'avait enlacé ! Un sourire idiot prit place sur les lèvres d'Harry… (Harry : Hey ! / Nda : Quoi ? / Harry : Mon sourire n'était pas idiot ! / Nda : Si tu le dis…) Il se leva et se dirigea joyeusement et sorti de l'infirmerie, remarquant à peine le regard tendre de l'infirmière qui était dirigé vers lui. Le petit brun regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir près de ses amis, ignorant le silence pesant qui avait été remplacé par des chuchotements à son entrée.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il, son sourire idiot toujours collé au visage.

\- Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Surpris, le dit Harry regarda Pansy, qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Mec, tu as juste giflé le professeur le plus effrayant d'Hogwarts et passé la journée chez Pomfresh. commença Blaise.

\- Et tu dis que tu vas bien ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce sourire totalement idiot ? termina Théo.

\- Merde…

Harry devint subitement livide… Il mesurait à présent la portée de ses actes. Mécaniquement, il commença à remplir son assiette.

\- Il va te torturer ! s'écria Ron, avant de se faire frapper par sa petite-amie.

\- Mais non gros bêta ! Par contre, Harry, tu risques gros là…

\- C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris mon vieux ? demanda Neville.

Drake et le Survivant écngèrent un regard lourd de sens, mais aucun des deux ne répondit. Luna s'en chargea.

\- Il avait trop longtemps retenu les joncheruines, du coup, ils se sont révoltés et lui ont brouiller les idées.

Le groupe soupira, Harry et Draco de soulagement car la fille Lovegood avait fait dériver la conversation, et les autres parce que c'était impossible de comprendre Luna et ses divagations. Finalement, le reste du repas se passa bien, tous rirent. Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient, de même que Blaise et Pansy. Cependant, la bonne humeur qui s'était installée s'en alla bien vite : Snape venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers la table des Rouges et Ors. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Harry, il s'arrêta…

\- Retenue à 20 h ce soir Mr Potter… Ne soyez pas en retard.

… avant de continuer sa route.

* * *

\- Bon ben, on était ravi de t'avoir connu mec.

\- Merci Ron.

\- Toujours là pour toi mon frère !

En haut des escaliers menant aux cachots, le Trio d'Or éclata de rire, avant de partager une accolade et de laisser partir le plus jeune des trois. Ce dernier joua nerveusement avec le tissu de sa robe de sorcier, avant de soupirer. Il regarda la porte de la salle de classe de potions. Il était pitoyable, à se dandiner ainsi en essayant de retarder l'heure fatidique, tout en sachant que plus il traînerait, plus Snape serait odieux avec lui… Merlin, pourquoi cet homme-là ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, comme le Griffindor qu'il était, il frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Voilà, sa vie était finie… (Harry : Dites à Sirius, Rémus, mes amis et tous les autres que je les aimais ! / Nda : Si tu veux mec !) Tremblant légèrement, il ouvrit la porte et la ferma silencieusement derrière lui. Il fit lentement face à Snape, qui était en train de le fixer. Il aperçu, sur le bureau de ce dernier, une brosse à dent et du produit de nettoyage. Il soupira intérieurement, peut-être qu'il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui finalement !

\- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Chaudrons et tables.

Harry s'empara vivement des produits de nettoyage et se dirigea vers les tables. Le temps passa, et tout en nettoyant, le jeune homme lançait des coups d'œil à son maître des potions, détourant le regard dès qu'il rencontrait des iris onyx, s'attelant à la tâche avec encore plus d'ardeur, histoire de sortir rapidement de cette salle. Manquerait plus que Snape découvre les vrais sentiments du jeune homme…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'ai déjà écrit (sur papier) le prochain chapitre…

Si j'ai des reviews, vous aurez leeeeeeee… LEMON !

Voilà voilà.


	4. Un coeur qui s'ouvre

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Hey, salut les gens ! Je poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Au fait, j'envisage de faire une deuxième fic' quand j'aurai terminé celle-ci, avec un couple soit Harry/Lucius, soit Harry/Voldemort, mais dans les deux cas, avec un bashing de certains personnages de la lumière. Est-ce que ça vous dirais aussi ?

Bref, je me suis décidée, le LEMON TANT ATTENDU EST LÀ ! (*tout le monde sort ses drapeaux Yaoiii Powaaa !) Et oui… C'est mon premier, snif… Que d'émotions… Dites-moi s'il vous a plu !

Je remercie **Caliypsoo, Maiwenn35, Caporal Spiki, , caticoxi, MangaEnFolie, jyaijo, AuroreMalfoy, Catherine Tiger, Walala35, titiiii,** et tous les autres, vraiment, c'est sympa de voir que ce que j'écris plait à quelques personnes ! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, mais j'essaierais de les faires plus longs au fur et à mesure, je suis débutant, soyez indulgents ! ;)

 **Walala35 :** Obsédé ? C'est tout moi ça ! OwO Non, plus sérieusement, c'est bien les lemons ! (*Lemon Powaaa !*) Et puis, juste pour te faire plaisir, et pour me faire plaisir à moi aussi en passant, ben je poste le lemon aujourd'hui !

 **titiii :** Ah bon ? Si tu le dis ! J'espère que Sevy-chou sera assez passionné pour toi ici ! Harry en chat ? C'est une idée à envisager ! On peut faire des choses avec ça ! Je note, on verra si je l'utilise ici, ou plus tard, dans une autre fic !

Pour ce qui est de ton délire avec Bubus, dont la description était très réussie, je ne sais pas quelle réaction j'aurais… Ah si ! Je prends les bonbons pêche, je les mange, et je me tape la discut' avec le vieux glucosé ! Les bananes… Hum… Pas en bonbons ! x)

Bon, et maintenant, place au Lemon !

* * *

 **Quand une retenue dérape :**

 _Harry s'empara vivement des produits de nettoyage et se dirigea vers les tables. Le temps passa, et tout en nettoyant, le jeune homme lançait des coups d'œil à son maître des potions, détourant le regard dès qu'il rencontrait des iris onyx, s'attelant à la tâche avec encore plus d'ardeur, histoire de sortir rapidement de cette salle. Manquerait plus que Snape découvre les vrais sentiments du jeune homme…_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :**

Mais quelle idée cette retenue ! Harry ne se rendait-il pas compte d'à quel point il pouvait être sensuel dans tout ce qu'il faisait ? Snape essayait depuis un moment de détacher son regard du corps du jeune homme, mais n'y parvenait pas. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisés par les hanches fines du survivant, et ses fesses bombées moulées dans son jean. En plus, comme il avait retiré sa robe de sorcier, on voyait le haut de son corps serré dans son t-shirt, laissant voir une chute de reins plus qu'alléchante. Face à cette vision, le pantalon du maître des potions se fit très étroit. Il posa sa plume et soupire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête les scénarios, tous moins catholiques les uns que les autres, que la présence du jeune homme faisait naître dans son esprit. Au bout d'un énième coup d'œil d'Harry, Snape se redressa dans son fauteuil pour lui jeter un regard noir.

Merde, merde, merde, merdeuh ! Vite, sortir d'ici. C'était les pensées de notre très célèbre Harry Potter. Partir trèèèès loin de Snape pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Il ne devait pas savoir.

\- Je ne dois pas savoir quoi, Mr Potter ? demanda le dit Snape.

Merlin, Griffindor, Salazar et tous les autres… Il avait parlé à voix haute ?

\- Vous continuez de parler à voix haute Mr Potter.

Harry rougit et détourna le regard, soudainement embarrassé, en refusant de lui répondre. Après tout, il n'y avait que deux fins possible pour lui s'il lui disait…

En premier, Snape le tuerait, avant de découper son corps en morceaux pour ses potions et de suspendre sa tête au-dessus de sa cheminée, comme on le fait avec les animaux.

Soit… Et bien, il pourrait peut-être se passer quelque chose… Non, Snape n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Il chassa la deuxième idée de sa tête, et se concentra sur sa tâche. Après tout, Snape ne le haïssait-il pas aux dernières nouvelles ?

\- Je vous conseillerais fortement de me répondre, Potter.

Harry bafouilla quelque chose, et le maître des potions dû tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à entendre le Rouge et Or. N'ayant rien compris, il lui demanda de répéter, et Harry bafouilla de nouveau. Irrité, il se leva et alla se placer juste derrière son élève.

\- Articulez quand vous parlez Potter. Je me répète une dernière fois. Qu'est. Ce. Que. Vous. Avez ?

La voix de Snape, tranchante et moqueuse, eu raison du pauvre Griffindor. Il explosa, et livra à l'homme tout ce qu'il gardait pour lui, et que même ses amis ignoraient, depuis environ un an.

\- Ce que j'ai ?! Je vais vous le dire moi ! cria-t-il en se retournant, pour faire face au corps de Severus, à peine éloigné de lui de dix centimètres. Ce que j'ai ? Je ne supporte plus vos sarcasmes, le dégoût et le mépris dans votre voix ou dans vos yeux lorsqu'on se croise. Je ne supporte plus la façon dont vous vous comportez avec moi, la façon dont vous me rabaissez et m'humiliez constamment, juste parce que vous n'aimiez pas mon père ! Vous étiez ami avec ma mère, et vous ne voyez même pas que je suis son fils, que je ne suis pas James Potter, MERDE À LA FIN ! Je ne suis pas mon père, je ne suis pas l'Élu, le Sauveur, Celui-qui-a-survécu ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Je suis juste HARRY !

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et planta ses iris émeraudes brillantes de larmes contenues dans celles, noires comme un puits sans fond, de son professeur.

\- Et pourquoi je ne supporte pas ça ? Parce que depuis environ un an, vous hantez mes pensées. Parce depuis environ un an, je rêve de vous presque chaque nuit et que je me réveille presque chaque matin frustré parce que je suis obsédé par vous ! Parce que depuis presque un an, j'aimerais vous embrasser ou que vous me preniez dans vos bras, ou encore me réveiller dans votre lit le matin. Parce que depuis presque un an, je suis amoureux de vous. PARCE QUE JE VOUS AIME, VOILÀ POURQUOI !

Il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Seigneur ! Il avait retenu ça en lui tellement de temps ! Et ça faisait un bien fou de l'avouer… L'avouer ? Merde ! Il venait de tout dire à Snape ! On y était, sa vie était finie. Soit Snape allait le tuer, soit il allait rire de lui et lui dire à quel point s'était idiot, qu'il était idiot… Harry paniqua. Il savait que si l'homme le rejetait, ça le détruirait. Vraiment. Une larme de tristesse, de peur et de douleur coula sur sa joue, suivie d'autres. Ayant baissé la tête durant sa tirade, il se décida à regarder Snape. Ce dernier était visiblement sous le choc, parce qu'il avait des yeux très étonnés, et qu'il s'était figé.

Prenant son courage de Griffindor à deux mains, et profitant des dernières minutes qu'il lui restait probablement à vivre, Harry se rapprocha encore plus de lui, passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son aimé, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant passer tout ce désespoir à travers se baiser. Les yeux clos, il savourait ce moment, gravant dans sa mémoire la saveur et la douceur des lèvres qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps.

Il sursauta lorsque deux bras forts vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et qu'un corps se pressa contre le sien, avec la même douleur, le même désespoir, et la même frustration accumulée. Et la magie du moment ne s'arrêta pas là. Une langue taquine vint redessiner le contour des lèvres du Survivant, avant de demander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il accorda volontiers. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsque la langue de Severus vint jouer avec la sienne, la taquinant, pour exploser sa bouche. Lentement, ils se séparèrent, pour reprendre leur souffle, sans se quitter du regard. Un moment passa, où ils se regardèrent ainsi, avant que Sev' n'initie un nouveau baisé. Brûlant, exigeant, dominateur : c'était lui qui menait la danse. Harry se soumit volontiers au plus âgé, profitant de ce moment. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance. Peut-être ne mourrait-il pas tout de suite, après tout !

Il se pressa contre le corps de son aimé en ondulant légèrement, ce qui eu pour effet de leur arracher un gémissement à tous les deux lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent. Sans cesser le baiser, l'homme aux yeux noirs souleva Harry et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit la porte qui permettait de passer de sa classe à ses appartements et se dirigea sans hésiter vers sa chambre. Harry se retrouva donc rapidement couché sur le lit, Severus au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier détacha se bouche des lèvres du plus jeune le temps de murmurer un sort de déshabillement. (Nda : Vraiment pressés vous deux… / Snape : Continue si tu ne veux pas finir avadakedavrisée sur le champ. / Nda : Oki !)

\- Harry… Tu es réellement sûr de ce que tu veux ?

\- Je t'aime Sev', n'en doute pas. Et je te veux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, 'Ry.

Un sourire resplendissant illumina le visage d'Harry, et Severus fondit sur ses lèvres. Un gémissement échappa au plus jeune lorsque leurs corps nus se touchèrent, arrachant par-là un sourire à Severus, qui décida de commencer à torturer un peu le plus jeune. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, avant de parcourir sa mâchoire en alternant baisers papillons et coups de langue, pour enfin arriver à son cou. Là, il marqua Harry comme sien en lui faisant un suçon, puis continua sa lente descente. Il titilla les tétons dressés d'Harry, qui n'était que gémissements et couinements de plaisir sous lui. Décidant de le tourmenter un peu plus, Severus caressa chaque parcelle de peau de SON Griffindor avec ses mains, évitant consciemment de toucher son érection dressée.

\- Sev'… S'il te plaît…

Cédant à la requête d'Harry, Severus posa doucement sa main sur le pénis de sorcier à la cicatrice, avant de la prendre en main et de démarrer un lent va et vient, faisant encore plus monter le désir du jeune homme. L'homme accéléra petit à petit ses mouvements, tout en remontant pour happer avidement la bouche d'Harry. Ce dernier, gémissant sans retenue, se tendit et se libéra dans la main du maître des potions, avec un cri d'extase que Severus avala.

Se remettant de l'état post-orgasmique dans lequel il était il y a quelques secondes, il offrit un sourire rayonnant à l'autre homme, qui se coucha à côté de lui. Lentement, il se redressa et alla se mettre à 4 pattes au-dessus de son professeur, puis commença à lui rendre ses baisers et ses caresses, descendant toujours plus bas, caressant et goûtant timidement le corps de Severus. L'homme commença à gémir d'une voix rauque à son tour. Harry était timide, et un peu maladroit, mais ce qu'il lui faisait, et la façon dont il le faisait, avec amour et une envie de le satisfaire autant que l'homme l'avait fait, ça compensait son maque d'expérience. De plus, le jeune homme était particulièrement passionné et enthousiaste.

Soudain, Severus s'arqua légèrement et ouvrit la bouche, pour faciliter sa respiration erratique qui venait de se couper brutalement. Harry venait de prendre son sexe en bouche. Merlin, que c'était bon ! Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure encore plus désordonnée qu'à l'ordinaire du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci continuait ses mouvements, s'arrêtant parfois pour taquiner de sa langue le gland rougit de Sev. Après quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, une vague de plaisir intense parcourut le corps du maître des potions et il se déversa dans l'antre qui l'accueillait. Harry se releva et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, après avoir échangé un nouveau baiser. Severus le prit dans ses bras, et c'est comblé et avec un Survivant heureux et lové contre lui qu'il s'endormit.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder… Alors, comment la relation d'Harry et de Sevy va-t-elle s'améliorer ? À quels obstacles vont-ils devoir faire face ? Quelle robe totalement stupide portera notre bon vieux Albus Citronnus Glucosus Bonbonus Dumbeldore ? Followez, Favoritez, Reviewer (ça se dit ? Oh et puis on s'en fout !), et vous le saurez ! Je poste le prochain chapitre quand j'aurais… Entre 5 et 10 reviews… C'est raisonnable, non ? x)


	5. Une première annonce

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va bien, et je profite d'un moment de libre pour vous poster le chapitre 5 ! (Même si j'ai pas eu plus de 5 reviews… Méchants lecteurs ! xP) J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira autant que les autres.

En y pensant, vous vous souvenez de la fic que j'avais en projet pour quand j'aurais terminé celle-ci ? Et bien, je pense que comme me l'a aimablement suggéré **Walala35,** ce sera un LM/HP/TJ ! Avec un SS/HP (mentor ou père/fils). Est-ce que ça vous dit ? Oh, et en passant, un One-Shot est en préparation pour la Saint-Valentin ! ;) Un Snarry, bien évidemment !

Je remercie **KloChettelafolle, Lobotomie, Walala35, Zeugma412, Clochann, mia-sama, Noma Potter-Snape, Naomy Wood Serpentard, Myraena, accroOvampire, tsumy-malnewca, born-fyre, Liiloou, Isiliel23, celtica25** et tous les autres ! Merci beaucoup de me lire !

J'aurais espéré plus de reviews avant de vous poster ce chapitre, mais dans mon _immense_ générosité (et dans mon ennui aussi) j'ai décidé de le faire quand même ! ;)

 **RAR :**

 **Zeugma412 :** Viii… Et c'est que le début ! Il y aura encore quelques lemons quand même ! Et j'aime bien faire péter les plombs à notre petit Ryry, il est siii meugnon !

 **Walala35 :** Merci pour l'idée ! J'ai commencé à développer un peu, donc elle viendra après cette fic ci. Ou je la commencerai si vraiment je bloque… Mais l'idée est vraiment pas mal !

! Au fait, tant que j'y pense, on m'a fait une remarque sur les chapitres, comme quoi ils étaient courts. J'essaierai de les allonger au fur et à mesure ici, et de les faire plus longs dans la prochaine, voilà voilà. !

 **Lobotomie :** Et bien, la suite est là ! L'amour… C'est si beau… snif… Vont-ils se cacher ? Personnellement, je pense qu'ils vont approfondir calmement leur relation pendant un moment et se préparer à la tempête que la célébrité d'Harry fera déferler lorsqu'on découvrira leur couple. Je valide ta description pour la robe de Bubus ! Elle est géniale !

 **Isiliel23 :** Quel enthousiasme ! Contente de voir que ma façon d'écrire te plaît ! Pour ce qui est des interactions auteur/personnage et des descriptions de notre cher Albus Citronnus Dumbeldore, j'aime bien ajouter quelques petites touches d'humour !

 **Harry-Snape-Malfoy :** Hello ! Pour ce qui est du Harry maltraité… Ben j'aime pas vraiment les Dursley, donc voilà. C'est vrai qu'à la base, si on suit ton raisonnement, il n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds dans leur maison, mais Lily a été élevée et adoptée par les parents de Pétunia, ce qui fait donc d'elle, si je ne me trompe pas, la tante d'Harry par adoption, donc on peut considérer que malgré le fait qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, la magie s'en est mêlée, ou que Dumbeldore et McGonagall ont fait pratiquer ou couple Evans un rituel d'adoption par le sang, ce qui fait que Pétunia devient la tante par le sang d'Harry… J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, mais pour moi ce n'étais pas vraiment "essentiel" à l'histoire, donc je ne l'avais pas indiqué. Et non, c'est pas avec une étreinte que tout s'est envolé, mais il faut prendre le point de vue d'Harry dans mon histoire : il n'a jamais connu de famille "aimante", hormis Sirius, Rémus, Hermione et les Weasley, mais malgré ça, aucun d'eux n'était lié par le sang avec lui, alors apprendre que ses grands-parents maternels sont encore en vie ça a dû le chambouler. Évidement, tout ne s'est pas arrangé en un claquement de doigts, mais comme le vieux couple avait quand même veillé sur Harry depuis son entrée à Hogwarts, ce n'était pas non plus des inconnus, et on ne peut pas le blâmer de rechercher des gens qui tiennent à lui… C'était mon point de vue.

Et maintenant, place à la suite de notre Snarry…

* * *

 **Quand une retenue dérape.**

 _Harry se releva et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, après avoir échangé un nouveau baiser. Severus le prit dans ses bras, et c'est comblé et avec un Survivant heureux et lové contre lui qu'il s'endormit._

* * *

 **Chapter 5 :**

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil coquin vint chatouiller le visage d'Harry. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment, avant qu'il n'aille enfoncer sa tête dans le cou de Severus. Le jeune homme, encore à moitié endormi, sourit doucement en respirant l'odeur de son professeur. Les souvenirs de la soirée qu'il avait passé avec revinrent dans son esprit, et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Sentant son amant resserrer sa prise autour de son corps, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, pour plonger dans deux abîmes d'un noir envoûtant.

\- 'Jour Sev… _murmura-t-il._

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent sur les siennes. Lorsque ce chaste baiser cessa, il lui offrit un petit sourire.

Environ un quart d'heure après, les deux sorciers étaient assis dans la salle à manger des appartements du maître des potions. Harry eu enfin le loisir de pouvoir les observer. Il fut agréablement surprit. Les murs étaient beige, les meubles étaient couleur bois, et les fauteuils étaient marrons. Le tapis qui recouvrait le sol du salon était chocolat. L'ensemble créait une impression chaleureuse, qui contrastait vraiment avec l'attitude du maître des lieux à l'extérieur. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs troqué ses austères robes noires pour un pantalon -noir, bien évidemment- et une chemise bleue nuit qui lui allait à ravir.

"Il est beau…" soupira mentalement Harry, avant de remarquer le regard insistant de Severus sur lui. Rougissant furieusement, le petit brun tourna la tête. Lui avait revêtu un jean délavé et un t-shirt vert qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Son cou dévoilé abordait un suçon que son cher et tendre lui avait fait hier. Il le fusilla du regard en l'entendant rire, avant de se blottir tout contre lui en ronchonnant. Un elfe de maison apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Harry Potter Monsieur ! Dobby est content de vous revoir, Monsieur ! _fit l'elfe en question, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

\- Dobby ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda _doucement Harry, gêné que Dobby l'ai trouvé ainsi._

\- Bien, merci Monsieur ! Le professeur Dumbeldore voudrait vous voir avec le professeur Snape dans son bureau tout de suite, Harry Potter Monsieur !

Harry eut à peine le temps de sentir l'information "Grand-père est au courant de ma relation avec Severus et veut me parler tout de suite" lui monter au cerveau que Dobby disparaissait en claquant des doigts. Brutalement, le jeune homme se tourna vers son amant, le regard anxieux.

\- Est-ce que… _commença-t-il._

\- Albus… Il est toujours au courant de tout… (Nda : Je vous le fais pas dire ! / Severus : C'est vrai que c'est chiant parfois…) Viens, allons voir ce qu'il a à nous dire.

\- Tu crois qu'il va nous interdire de continuer ?

Sa voix tremblait, mais il savait que même l'avis du directeur ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller voir Severus. Il voulait juste confirmation de la part de ce dernier, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Doucement, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbeldore.

* * *

Arrivés devant les gargouilles, ils leur donnèrent le mot de passe, qui était encore une fois le nom d'une friandise, et montèrent les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'ils ne la touchent. Assis derrière le bureau directorial se tenaient Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbeldore. Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant que sa grand-mère était là elle aussi. D'un geste de la main, le directeur les invita à s'asseoir. Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier, et alors que Severus abordait son masque parfaitement neutre, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fuir les yeux de ses grands-parents en rougissant, trouvant les pitreries de Fumseck subitement très intéressantes.

\- Harry, Severus, un bonbon au citron ? _proposa aimablement Albus._

Les deux hommes nièrent.

\- Bien… Vous savez sans doute pourquoi nous vous avons convoqués n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. approuvèrent à l'unisson les deux sorciers.

Harry tremblait un peu, espérant une réaction pas trop négative.

\- Et bien dans ce cas… Félicitations à vous deux !

Abasourdis, ils regardèrent Minerva, qui venait de prendre la parole, avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vous nous laissez… Vous acceptez notre relation ? _demanda timidement Harry, pour qui l'avis des deux vieux mages importait beaucoup._

\- Bien entendu ! D'ailleurs il était temps mes garçons, que vous vous trouviez… _commença Albus en passant une main dans sa barbe, l'autre tenant celle de sa femme._

\- Cela faisait quand même un an que vous vous tourniez autour… _continua cette dernière_.

\- Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? _demanda sèchement Severus._

\- Oh ! Et bien nous avions des doutes depuis quelques semaines. Nous vous connaissons bien et les regards que vous vous envoyiez lorsque l'autre avait le dos tourné nous intriguaient ! Et nous avons eu la confirmation de cela hier soir, lorsqu'on a constaté que Harry n'était pas dans son dortoir…

\- Mr Weasley a failli faire une attaque d'ailleurs… Il croyait que Severus t'avais tué ou torturé Harry.

Un sourire illumina le visage dudit Harry à cette phrase. Il imaginait parfaitement bien Ron péter une crise alors qu'il ne le voyait pas revenir de la retenue que Sev' lui avait donnée… Quand on se souvient de la cause de cette retenue, c'est vrai que ça pouvait faire peur… Et le rouquin était du genre à paniquer facilement.

\- Personne d'autre n'est au courant grand-père ?

\- Non mon garçon, il n'y a que nous, et ceux à qui vous le direz, bien entendu.

\- Tant mieux… _il continua de parler devant le regard interrogateur de ses grands-parents_. Sev' et moi voulons un peu de calme avant de déclencher une tempête médiatique.

\- Profitez-en temps que vous le pouvez alors.

Minerva serra un instant son petit-fils dans ses bras, avant de lui dire d'attendre Severus dehors parce qu'ils devaient lui parler. Harry se laissa conduire hors du bureau et s'appuya contre le mur.

De son côté, Severus affrontait le regard pétillant du directeur. Minerva arriva et reprit sa place peu après. Son regard doux avait été remplacé par un regard calculateur et froid. Tout comme sa voix… Vraiment effrayante quand elle le voulait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry...

\- Severus, j'espère que ce n'est pas un jeu ou une passade votre histoire avec mon petit-fils !

\- Non Minerva, ce n'est pas une passade.

\- J'espère bien ! _gronda la sorcière._ Severus, Harry mérite d'être sincèrement aimé, et je ne doute pas de vous, mais le pauvre a eu une vie que personne n'aurait eu à vivre… Ne le blessez pas…

Sa voix s'était transformée en murmure vers la fin, et Severus ferma les yeux. Oui, Harry avait eu une vie horrible. Même lui, qui n'avait pas eu un père tendre, qui avait été un mangemort, se demandait encore s'il aurait eu la force de supporter tout ce que son amant avait supporté. Il avait été un enfant négligé par sa propre famille, qui n'avait eu des amis qu'à partir de ses onze ans. Il n'avait pas pu passer une année sans avoir de danger de mort au-dessus de la tête. Il avait affronté presque chaque année le Mage Noir le plus redouté de Grande-Bretagne, sans compter un troll, un chien à trois têtes, un basilic, des détraqueurs, un loup-garou, des dragons, des sirènes… Et c'était à lui qu'était revenue la tâche de débarrasser le monde sorcier de Voldemort, alors qu'il n'étais encore qu'un adolescent de seize ans qui n'avait pas terminé sa scolarité, pendant que les adultes étaient assis tranquillement au chaud, attendant que la guerre soit terminée pour se mettre en avant. Oui, son amant avait vraiment mérité de vivre une vie heureuse et paisible.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour Harry, Minerva.

Il fit un geste en direction d'Albus, qui n'avait pipé mot depuis le départ du jeune sorcier aux yeux verts, et sortit du bureau du directeur. Il trouva le jeune homme dehors, appuyé négligemment contre un mur, qui lui souriait à pleine dents. Le maître des potions vérifia rapidement s'ils étaient seuls, avant d'aller embrasser passionnément le jeune homme. Haletants, ils se séparèrent.

\- Alors ? Qu'avaient-ils de si important à te dire ? _demanda Harry._

\- Ils s'assuraient de la véracité de mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Ils s'inquiètent trop… _soupira le Griffindor._ Mais je suis content qu'ils acceptent notre relation.

Ils se sourirent, complices, et retournèrent dans les cachots, profitant de leur journée de congé. Lançant un rapide _tempus_ , le maître des potions vit qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner (Nda : ou déjeuner pour les français hein) et commanda de quoi manger. Avec Harry, ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent dans un silence tranquille. Une fois les assiettes vides renvoyées, ils prirent place dans le salon. Severus lisait un livres en caressant les cheveux d'Harry, qui s'était couché dans le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de l'homme aux yeux noirs. Un moment passa pendant que le plus jeune fermait ses yeux sous la caresse, avant qu'il ne les ouvre brusquement, les joues rendues rouges par les pensées lubriques qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il se redressa, fixant _SON_ homme avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. Ce dernier, surpris, le regarda en haussant un sourcil, avant de reposer son livre, juste à temps pour attraper la tornade griffondorienne qui venait de se jeter sur lui.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Niark Niark Niark… Je suis sadique hein ? Non ? Oh…

Bref, ce court chapitre, oui je sais, encore court, mais bon... Donc, ce court chapitre vous fera, j'espère, patienter un peu le temps que je vous écrive le prochain… LEMON ! Et oui… Vive le citron !

Reviews ?


	6. Un cap passé

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolé du retard… Un mois presque ! Mais j'étais débordé. Bref, j'ai vu que j'avais des nouvelles reviews et tout et tout ! Alors, je vous réponds et vous pourrez lire la suite (avec le lemon, promis :D) !

 **RAR :**

 **sunakotaji :** Merci, content de voir que ma fic te plaise !

 **Zeugma412 :** Mais oui, j'étais obligé ! Et j'ai ajouté Minerva, car après tout, elle est la grand-mère d'Harry dans ma fic, donc c'était pour moi impensable qu'elle ne soit pas présenter ! De rien pour le chapitre et merci à toi !

 **Guest (se reconnaîtra) :** Je suis fou des Snarry (et des couples de Harry & un serpentard en général) aussi ! Content de voir que le mien te plaise. Comme du chocolat ? Tu ne sais pas quel compliment tu me fais là ! ^^

Aller, je vous laisse avec la suite !

* * *

 **Quand une retenue dérape.**

 _"Severus lisait un livre en caressant les cheveux d'Harry, qui s'était couché dans le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de l'homme aux yeux noirs. Un moment passa pendant que le plus jeune fermait ses yeux sous la caresse, avant qu'il ne les ouvre brusquement, les joues rendues rouges par les pensées lubriques qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il se redressa, fixant SON homme avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. Ce dernier, surpris, le regarda en haussant un sourcil, avant de reposer son livre, juste à temps pour attraper la tornade griffondorienne qui venait de se jeter sur lui."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'Harry avait annoncé à ses grands-parents sa relation avec Severus. Les deux hommes se voyaient souvent, Harry ayant reçu des retenues jusqu'au début des ASPICs en ayant sans le faire exprès -Vraiment ? Vous croyez ?- fait déborder sa potion et inondé son bureau. Il retrouvait donc tous les soirs de la semaine Severus, et passait sa soirée avec lui dans ses appartements, commençant déjà à réviser pour ses ASPICs. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines, et les professeurs ne leur donnaient plus de devoirs, considérant qu'ils avaient assez à faire avec les examens. Leur relation évoluait, mais Harry était toujours "sage" et était encore vierge, même si il continuait ses attouchements avec son homme.

En parlant de sa relation avec Severus, ses amis n'étaient toujours pas au courant, excepté Draco, qui l'avait félicité. Il avait prévu de leur en parler plus tard, sans doute lors du bal de fin d'année qui clôturait la scolarité des dernières années, histoire de les laisser tranquille pour les examens. Sirius et Rémus non plus, mais eux, il voulait leur dire avant. Il voulait que Severus soit aussi d'accord, et il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet avec lui, sachant qu'entre son amant et ses parrains, ce n'était pas l'amour fou.

\- Harry ? Comment tu vas ce matin ? _fit Blaise, en venant s'asseoir avec Draco, Pansy, Théodore et Luna à la table des Rouges et Ors._

\- Bien, merci. Et vous, ça va ?

\- Très ! Blaise et moi, on voulait vous annoncer quelque chose… _démarra Pansy, se mettant soudainement à rougir._ On est en couple, on voulait que vous soyez les premiers prévenus.

Après quelques félicitations chaleureuses venant des autres, ils s'assirent et prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans une bonne humeur perceptible. Les rires les accompagnèrent jusqu'au moment où ils se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur salle de classe. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu eu un petit sourire : à la fin de la journée, il avait potion.

* * *

La salle de classe était silencieuse depuis maintenant quasiment deux heures. Snape, tournant comme un vautour autour des élèves, arrivait parfaitement à maintenir le silence. Jusqu'à ce que…

\- Le cours est terminé, _dit-il,_ amenez-moi un échantillon de votre potion et sortez. Sauf vous, Potter…

Soupirant de soulagement, les élèves s'exécutèrent. Quand Ron passa à côté de lui, Harry l'entendit murmurer "Sale bâtard !". Il fit un signe à ses amis, avant de voir la porte de la salle de classe se refermer. Il posa son échantillon de potion étiqueté près des autres et se tourna vers Severus, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire, avant d'être ravies par le maître des potions, qui lança un informulé sur la porte pour que lui et le Griffindor ne soient pas dérangés.

\- Je t'ai manqué on dirait… _susurra Harry à voix basse, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard d'onyx du maître des Potions._

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est difficile de ne pas te sauter dessus alors que tu est dans la même pièce que moi… _souffla Snape sur le même ton, avant de reprendre encore une fois possession des lèvres roses de son élève._

Harry se colla contre le corps chaud du directeur des Serpents, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres lorsque la langue de l'homme vint quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, pour danser avec sa jumelle un ballet qui ne pouvait à ce moment-là être qualifié que de passionné, sexy et diablement érotique. Le jeune homme brun frissonna en sentant les mains de son aîné commencer à le dévêtir lentement, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher, ou alors de le frôler légèrement. Il gémit doucement lorsque sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise furent expédiées dans un coin de la classe, et que les mains baladeuses de Severus se promenèrent dans son dos, dans son cou, sur ses abdominaux, titillaient ses mamelons dressés, que l'homme savait sensibles. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque la langue de Sev' glissa le long de sa gorge, au creux de sa clavicule, pour finalement arriver à un téton que l'homme s'empressa de tourmenter en le mordillant doucement, avant que ses lèvres ne l'aspirent.

\- Sev…e…rus… _gémissait le jeune homme._

Il sentit les bras forts de l'homme aux yeux noirs le tenir plus fermement, pour l'asseoir sur un des bureaux, et entoura de ses jambes les hanches fines de l'ex-mangemort. Ex-mangemort qui venait, une fois de plus, de reprendre possession de sa bouche, et dont les mains s'aventuraient juste au-dessus du pantalon du plus jeune. Pantalon qui disparut en même temps que les vêtements de Severus et le boxer d'Harry, grâce à un sortilège informulé qu'il maîtrisait à présent de mieux en mieux, ne laissant qu'une cravate rouge et dorée attachée négligemment autour du cou fin du Griffy.

Severus promena donc ses mains plus bas, en passant sur les fesses charnues du sorcier à la cicatrice, sur ses cuisses… Mais évitant par pur sadisme le sexe dressé du plus jeune, lui arrachant par-là des gémissements plaintifs.

\- Sev… Attends… _fit Harry, entre deux baisers._

Le potionniste se releva, et ancra son regard, interrogateur et soucieux, dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Je t'aime Severus… Je te veux, entièrement, tout comme je veux être entièrement à toi… Prends-moi, fais-moi l'amour Sev'.

Il n'en fallu pas plus. Le professeur de potions se jeta sur les lèvres du plus jeune comme un assoiffé sur un verre pour se désaltérer, et entoura d'une main le membre tendu d'Harry, le caressant doucement. Le plus jeune ferma ses yeux pour savourer toutes les sensations procurées par son aîné. Il ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit la froideur des pierres du sol des cachots dans son dos, pour se voir allongé au sol, Severus au-dessus de lui, occupé à parcourir son ventre plat de sa langue, et arriver à son nombril, où il mima l'acte sexuel.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il sentit un doigt taquiner son intimité encore inviolée, et y entrer. Harry ne ressentit qu'une étrange sensation, mais rien de désagréable. Un deuxième doigt rejoint bientôt le premier, mais la sensation de brûlure disparût bien vite grâce à son amant, qui se montrait particulièrement doux et attentionné, bien qu'Harry sentait son impatiente d'enfin le posséder entièrement contre laquelle Severus luttait. Après quelques mouvements en ciseaux effectués, un troisième doigt vint achever la préparation du plus jeune. Après une dernière interrogation, le plus vieux embrassa chastement le sorcier aux yeux de jade, l'installa plus confortablement et se positionna à l'entrée de l'anus d'Harry.

D'une poussée, il entra en lui, arrachant au jeune homme un gémissement et une grimace de douleur. L'homme arrêta de bouger pour laisser son jeune amant s'habituer à l'étrange sensation. Lorsque celui-ci commença doucement à onduler des hanches, Severus s'enfonça totalement entre les fesses d'Harry. Un soupir de contentement se fit entendre de la part des deux hommes, qui s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Severus commença alors à se mouvoir lentement, pour ne pas blesser le jeune homme qui lui offrait sa virginité, sur un rythme très sensuel. Harry accompagna instinctivement de ses hanches les mouvements de l'homme, se synchronisant parfaitement avec lui. Et soudain, un cri de plaisir lui échappa, lorsque le sexe de Severus vint frapper sa prostate, lui envoyant des frissons incontrôlables de pur plaisir dans tout le corps. Des étoiles passèrent devant ses yeux, tandis que son amant se retirait, pour mieux revenir frapper ce point qui lui envoyait de si délicieuses sensations à chaque fois.

\- Mmm… Severus !

L'homme eut un petit sourire, et vint enfuir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, qui frissonnait en sentant le souffle de l'homme lui caresser la peau, avant de gémir lorsqu'il se mit à la sucer. Un autre cri lui échappa lorsqu'une main vint entourer son sexe, le masturbant au même rythme que les hanches de Severus, de son sexe qui se retirait pour mieux revenir, de plus en plus violement, de plus en plus sauvagement, de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus vite.

Harry devenait totalement fou et perdait la raison sous les assauts répétés de son amant. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, l'extase était si proche. La main de Severus qui le masturbait, son sexe qui entrait et sortait entre ses fesses, sa bouche qui suçait la peau tendre de son cou pour, il le savait, y laisser sa marque… Si bon… Mmm…

Severus, lui, n'était pas en reste. Harry était si chaud, si étroit, si bon… Il l'enflammait comme aucun de ses amants d'une nuit ne l'avaient jamais fait. Le désir de posséder entièrement ce corps frêle était tellement fort, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui était si fort, qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire. Augmentant encore le rythme de ses coups de butoirs, et la salle de classe vide dans laquelle personne n'osait jamais parler était à présent remplie de cris de pure extase.

Une dernière poussée fut de trop pour Harry, qui eu un orgasme dévastateur en s'accrochant désespérément aux larges épaules blanches de Severus, entraînant à sa suite son amant, submergé par la vision de pure luxure envoyée par Harry et les muscles de son intimité qui s'étaient resserrés autour de son sexe.

Une fois les brumes post-orgasmiques dissipées, Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits et un immense sourire vint prendre place sur son visage. Il sentit vaguement Severus se retirer et plaça ses mains sur les joues de ce dernier, avant de l'embrasser passionnément tout en restant chaste.

À cet instant, Severus trouva son jeune amant terriblement beau, avec son sourire rayonnant, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux de jade brillants…

S'en suivit bien d'autres baisers…

* * *

Propre et habillé d'un boxer, Harry était désormais collé tout contre le torse de son amour, recouvert par une couverture. Il souriait encore en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il perdit son sourire en relevant la tête pour observer le visage de son amant, qui le regardait bizarrement.

\- Sev… ?

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

Comprenant que l'homme craignait encore d'être repoussé, ou de lui avoir fait du mal (Nda : non mais vraiment…), Harry prit une expression sérieuse, après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Absolument pas. Tu as été merveilleux, Severus. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour ma première fois… Je t'aime, je veux vivre avec toi. Il n'y a et n'y aura que toi. Toujours. J'ai la chance d'être en couple avec un homme intelligent, puissant, beau, qui est un dieu au lit… _fit-il, taquin._ Alors arrête de penser que je vais partir. C'est moi qui devrais avoir peur…

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? _coupa Severus._

\- Absolument pas.

Ils se sourirent, complices, avant que le plus jeune des deux ne baille, épuisé, et ne finisse par s'endormir, alors que le deuxième resserrait sa prise autour de son corps, le contemplant encore un moment, avant de rejoindre le sommeil à son tour…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Voilà ! Je m'excuse encore du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, parce que c'est quand même un des premiers lemons que j'écris.

Prochainement, j'ai prévu l'annonce à Rémus et Sirius. Et peut-être aussi aux amis d'Harry ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Mais si vous voulez la suite : Reviews !


	7. Message !

Bonjour tout le monde,

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolé si je vous déçois...

Juste un petit message pour vous dire qu'après avoir posté un OS pour Noël (oui, j'ai changé la date pour vous faire patienter un peu), je pense réécrire ma fiction, les chapitres sont pour moi pas assez détaillés, j'ai le cerveau qui bloque pour le prochain chapitre, et on peut dire que j'ai écris à la hâte, donc je profiterai des vacances de Noël pour ça.

Voilà, je réponds aux dernières reviews et je vous dis à bientôt !

 **RAR :**

 **Zeugma412 :** C'est sûr que ça changera... A ton avis, qui le prendra le plus mal ? Les grands-parents d'Harry et Draco sont déjà de son côté, mais il resgte Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Lucius et tous ses amis à prévenir ! Il vaut mieux comme ça que par la Gazette nan ? :)

 **hathor2 :** Sorry, mais va falloir patienter un peu pour la suite :) ! Tu auras quand même le OS en attendant ! ^^

 **celtica25 :** Merci de ta review ! Comme je l'ai déjà dis, il faudra attendre un peu pour la suite, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop... :)

 **sunakotaji :** Merci à toi aussi !

À plus ! :D


End file.
